OneShots
by seabiscuit0810
Summary: I've written a lot of Eragon oneshots lately, and just wanted a place to post them...so here they are. They don't necessarily follow canon, or compliment eachother, so just bear with me.
1. Under the Menoa Tree

A/N So I was really bored during study hall the past few weeks, and had just finished reading Eldest, so I wrote some really crappy one-shots about it all...so I'm posting my crappy one-shots here. Hope you like them, or if you don't, you tell me you like them anyway. :)

The Menoa Tree

Watching the elves dance around the glade, Eragon sighed. Even after Agaetí Blödhren, he could never hope to match the elves' grace at dancing. Orik sat down next to him. "Eragon, miz boi, I thinks it be time for youz to ask miz Arya to go dancing" he slurred, his voice stumbling as a result of mead he'd drunken.

"No Orik" Eragon patiently said, for he'd explained this to Orik many times while he'd been drunk. "I am being respectful of her wishes, even though they are not my wishes, in hope that she will realize some day that our ages do not matter."

"Sure, zure, butt itsn't time for some dayz to become 'oday?" With that, Orik fell over backward, snoring loudly. Eragon contemplated his confusing words, then stood up. He'd seen Arya heading toward the Menoa tree…maybe tonight was the night. If not, he could always blame it on the atmosphere from Agǽta Crïsta.

eEe

"Hello Arya" Eragon said when he caught up with her under the branches of the Menoa tree. She turned, and he saw her sigh. She prepared to start running away, and Eragon reached out and grabbed her. "Arya, I'm not really here to ask for your love, just for your respect back…and if possible, for your love."

"No Eragon" Arya coldly replied. "I've told you how I feel on this subject, and you would do well to respect my wishes on this matter."

"No, Arya, at least listen to my plea: please? I need you by my side to help defeat Galbatorix. You, Saphira, Roran, and Oromis are the only ones I feel I can trust anymore. Saphira has no choice about whether she fights with me. Roran can help fight, but he doesn't have the strength to fight Galbatorix, or Murtagah now, for that matter. Oromis could help, but he and Glaedr have determined that they do not wish to fight anymore, just teach future, if any, dragon riders. That leaves you. Please?" Eragon beseeched.

Arya considered him, then turned her head away. _NO! I must make a better plea! _Eragon thought to himself. "If you help me, I'll stop attempting to pursue you, even under the strange circumstances of Agaetí Blödhren and Agǽta Crïsta and any other celebrations that I don't know about. I swear it by my life, and by Saphira's."

"I'm not sure if I trust you, but…"

"Arya, if I had a blade, I'd swear by it, but seeing as I no longer have Zar'roc, I must swear instead by my life and the life of my dragon."

"I was going to say, yes, Eragon, I do accept your plea." The ground beneath them shook, and they began coughing as a layer of dust flew up from a crack that had just appeared. Arya looked at Eragon, bemused. "You no longer have to swear by your life." She motioned to the brilliant sapphire blade that had appeared in the crack. "I can only assume that this is to be yours."

Eraon grasped the blade, and marveled at its perfect balance. "So, do you want to get to work?" he asked Arya, taking a few experimental swings with the blade.

"Sure, let's go." So the two friends set off together, going to meet the enemies of their nightmares.


	2. The Clearing in the Woods

A/N weird one...but weird to write, and this A/N makes no sense, does it? Just read...

Arya stiffened as she looked at the Rider across the glade. What did he want from her? Only her love, the one thing she was not free to give. Jewels, knowledge, guards, land…anything but that. She wanted to give him that part of her, yes, very much so. But she knew her duty: to rule the people of Ellesmera fairly. She also knew his: to fly the world with Saphira, defeating Galbatorix. The problem was, he didn't seem to know his duty. When he'd made that fairth…he shouldn't have done that. Granted, she shouldn't have smashed it. But it angered her, to see him paying more attention to her than to his studies, which were of more importance. She wanted what he wanted though. His dragon knew of her feelings. When they'd broken the Isidar Mithrim, Saphira's figured it out. Hopefully she'd keep the secret to her grave; Arya had no intention of confessing to Eragon that she felt the same way about him.

He crossed the glade and took her hand. After the celebration, he looked more Rider-ish, more Elvish than ever. Pointed ears, light skin, slim face and build, darker hair than his natural light brown, a new dragon-like gracefulness to him, lighter steps, deeper eyes…the scars of his past were all gone now. Evidence of his fight with Durza, his first flight on Saphira…gone now. She looked at her feet, then he took his other hand, grabbed her and drew her into the sweetest kiss imaginable. Without meaning to, she replied, giving him more than she was receiving. He drew her close, embracing her. Arya stiffened, then broke free of Eragon's hold. She ran backward a few paces and stopped, looking at him. He moved a few steps closer. She gave him a look he'd never seen on her before-despair- and ran away. Her footsteps soon faded from the glade.

A young Rider, the last of his kind, stood alone in the clearing, pressed his fingers to his lips, and smiled. He gave a sharp whistle, and a brilliant sapphire dragon flew down and landed next to him. _Did it work?_ she asked him. He gave her a knowing smile, climbed on her back, and flew away, leaving the glade silent and empty.


	3. Meeting the Teachers

A/N Haha, this one was funny to write...

Saphira stared at Glaedr. _Another dragon? Another MALE dragon? _Curiously, she flew backward, but was startled backward.

_Mind your thoughts, youngling_ came a voice that was not Eragon's. It was too old. She coyly glanced at the older dragon. His beautiful golden scales, the nobleness of his head, the dignity with which he flew, even though he was missing a leg.

_We could have beautiful hatchlings together. Two, maybe even three! Eragon wouldn't mind; he'd be happy to see me happy. _Saphira advanced toward Glaedr, giving him flirtatious glances as she drew closer.

_Don't make a fool of yourself Saphira_ Eragon warned, noticing her movements.

_Like you didn't make a fool of yourself with Nasuada, and that slut in Tronjheim, and…_she paused, glancing at Eragon, _Arya…_

_You're dead._

_Don't tempt me. _She touched Glaedr's mind. _Hi._

_Hello, young one. I'm Glaedr, your teacher._ Her teacher? That's…unhappy?

_I'm Saphira…I thought I was the last of the good dragons left. I'd thought the race would end with me…_

_Don't get any ideas youngling…_

_I won't _Saphira replied, thinking to herself, _I won't give up on the end of our race that easily…_


	4. Drabble

_I detest Urgals_ Eragon thought as he walked through the Varden camp. _No, I loathe them. They killed Murtagah, and Brom, and Ajihad._ He wanted to kill them, to smash them between two rocks. Let them die slowly, knowing Eragon Shadeslayer had defeated them.

_Little one, hush! If Nasuada trusts them, so should you. She's your liegelord_ Saphira stated.

Eragon snorted. _Liegelord? More like liegelady._ He burst out laughing, doubling up to try and hide from the stares of the Varden's warriors.

_That's better. That's the Eragon I know. Those elves changed you-us, actually. You look different. And you're more serious…more grown up? It looks undignified to see a Rider doubled up by the side of the road through camp, laughing like a maniac._

_Riders have lives besides being a Rider, you know_ Eragon retorted. Like…he paused, trying to remember when he'd last done something a normal teenager would do.

_That time hunting in Ellesmera_ Saphira interjected. _Except for the part where you flipped out when you ate the meat._ She chortled, releasing a jet of steam.

_Stop it, you're scaring the soldiers._ It was true, quite a few of them had hurried away in fright after Saphira laughed.

A/N Stop, I know they aren't up to my normal caliber of work…maybe I'll rewrite them sometime over the winter and repost them, but for now…for now I just want to post them.


	5. Brisingr

A/N another story of how Eragon gets his sword...original, I know. ;)

Walking away from the smith's forge, Eragon felt a twinge of regret. _I'm never going to get my own sword, am I?_ he questioned Saphira. _I'll be stuck with Zar'roc, and all the bad memories that accompany it._

Saphira started to answer, but Arya interjected. _Eragon, there was a purpose to bringing you here today. You of all people should know that first impressions are crucial to an elven person. But later impressions are important too. Who you were today and who you will be in days to come will determine whether or not she decides to break her vow and make you a sword. Personally, I'd like to think that a sword of sapphire blue would complete your appearance as a Rider._

_I agree_ said Saphira. _Red makes me look dumb, too._

eEe

_A few months later…_

Eragon, Saphira, and Orik were getting ready to leave Ellesmera when a strong voice commanded "Wait." An elven female was rushing through the paths of Ellesmera toward them, holding a long bundle in her arms.

"It took you long enough to hear me. I thought you'd fly away, and all the work would be for naught." She unwrapped the package, and a sword of sapphire blue rolled out. She tried a few passes with it, then passed it to Eragon. "Normally, there'd be a ceremony when you were presented with the sword, and your dragon blessed, and whatnot, but there's no time, so Oromis just told me to give it to you." Taking the sword, Eragon noted the perfect balance, the inlaid silver in the handle, and some small runes beneath the cross guard.

"Eragon and Saphira" he said, reading the runes aloud. "But Zar'roc didn't have Morzan's name, and Oromis's didn't have his…"

"You may be the last of the great Riders, and this is the last sword I can make, since I broke my vow, so I went all out. The silver in the grip can store magic (it took many hours of spell work to attain that feature, so use it well) much like the pommel stone. And the blade just below the grip is a mirror for scrying. I wish you luck, Eragon Shadeslayer. Name your blade well."

"Brisingr" Eragon said, smiling at the smith. "Thank you."

_Come on, little one, _Saphira said, _We must leave if we want to reach a good place to camp tonight._ With that, dragon, Rider, and dwarf flew out of Ellesmera into battle.


End file.
